Bring me to life
by Let me Fly to the Heavens
Summary: She forgot everything. In a split second everything faded away, locked memories in her subconscious. When she woke up she couldn't recognize anyone. Even Drew. And as she re-learns everything her love becomes stronger, hopefully before its too late.


I do not own Pokémon. I will only say this ONCE! But I do OWN my OC's (shall probably be added later in the story) and this plot. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"MAY!"<p>

Huh? Someone is calling my name. But who?

"Don't die on me now!"

Dying? Am I dying? But I don't understand. I don't feel anything. Isn't death supposed to be painful? But what is pain? Pain? Isn't that an emotion?

"Sir, please elt her go. She will be safe in our hands." "Wait! Let me go with her!"

I feel something holding my hand now…it's…warm? But these hands hold so many feelings, no words are even needed. Love..? Affection…? Who is this person…? Wait…what is love? This person, why do they sound so scared?

"Drew let her go. We will follow in the car," someone said calmly trying to persuade the boy named Drew holding me.

Who is Drew? The name…it sounds familiar. I want to remember, but then it's like it disappears before I can even remember. My head is spinning, trying to recall the lost information. Slowly, everything turns black, falling into a subconscious my last thought, "Who is drew?"

* * *

><p>(beep…beep…beep…beep…)<p>

"Will be she be okay?"

Hmm? Who is there…where am I…? I slowly try to open my eyes. It's so bright, but it feels foreign, unwelcoming. It's so different; a dark feeling grows in my heart. It's like I don't want to be here…like I shouldn't be here…

"May! She's waking up! OMG MAY!" "Quiet down troublesome, you're going to give her a headache."

Looking trough half lidded eyes I see blurs of different colors. My vision is foggy; no matter how hard I try to focus I can't see anything. Like I'm walking through some shadow land, nothing makes sense, but you can only try to see where you are.

"w…ww…wwhh…where." I force my lips to say, but I'm so tired it comes out slow and groggy. One eligible word escapes through my dry and scratchy throat. I slowly raise my hand to the blur of yellow to see if I have any sensation in my hands. And sure as hell I do.

"AHH!" I scream, my throat emitting an ear splitting scream that can be heard throughout the whole room. It hurts! It hurts! Tears fall down my cheeks in pain. Please. Someone, stop the pain.

"May!" a girl shrieks in concern.

"Misty stop!" A boy this time, hold her back.

Misty..again a name I can't recognize.

"UGH! FUCK! IT HURTS!" It hurts more, pulsing waves of increasingly stronger shocks of pain shooting throughout my body.

I screamed. The pain. It kept going, my endurance thinning with each electrifying pass of torture. Like a bomb spreading from my stomach and feeding off my pains and cries.

(BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP...)

That noise, the pulsating noise that could be heard even with my terrifying screams.  
>"Stand back! Nurse! We need to sedate her!"<p>

Then when I thought I was going to die it stopped. Relief calmly spreading likes a river through my veins. Grabbing the nearest hand in fear I calmly brought my breath down to a normal pace. This hand though, it was familiar. It belonged to a boy, a boy with green hair. Someone I knew, but couldn't remember. Rummaging through the contents of my memory I find nothing. Strange, but this hand gave me comfort. A firm hold, as if held too loose I will disappear, but held too tightly I would break like a porcelain doll.

Who is this boy? This hand…its sweaty, and warm. I've said this before. But where? I could no longer stay conscious and I slipped into a peaceful state.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! It's <em>Let me Fly to the Heavens<em>! I haven't been on in such a long time and I have finally had a major plot that was growing in my head. An Idea that was impossible to remove once created. Like Inception. ^_^ So let me know how you like this story and I would love any suggestions! And I am back and I think I shall stay for a nice long while.

P.S. sorry it is so short. Its sort of like a prologue/first chapter.


End file.
